


The Baby Cobra

by Kneeshee



Series: * dangerous, but fun * [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee





	The Baby Cobra

Jazz was tired.

_Jay was excited._

Jazz had been waiting months and months for her brother to come save her from this hell.

_He’s been planning this moments for months. He could finally save his baby sister from the hell of the Isle._

Jazz was tired of being jealous of Evie, Carlos, and Mal for being able to have her brother in a way that she couldn’t. A lighter version of her brother that she’d never see. One that didn’t have a worthless, useless, ungrateful brat dangling off his arm.

_He was excited for her to see how much effort Evie, Carlos, and Mal prepared for her to come over. All of the books Carlos bought just for her. All of the outfits Evie made just for her. All of the spells and potions and artwork that Mal made just for her. He was excited for her to see her room where they managed to get the perfect blend of the Isle and the Auradon mixed together for her. He was excited for her to see him clean his life up and he couldn’t wait to show her off. The most beautiful girl in the world holding onto his arm._

She was tired of not talking only for Jafar to beat screams out of her. She was tired of waking up in the morning seeing her short choppy hair from when Jafar cut it off in one of his rare fits. She was tired of always being compared to lady that she didn’t even know. Being so torn down about how she wasn’t worthy of her full name and how the actual Jasmine who hated her and be offended that she dared to disgrace such her name. She was tired of being beady men and women in the marketplace rubbing on her and her matching cobra birthmark.

_He was excited to hear her screaming of excitement of finally being free. He couldn’t wait to see how far her birthmark had spread. His nearly covered his back now. He was excited to see the look on her face when she met Jasmine and Aladdin and learned that they didn’t hate her over their dad’s mistakes. He was excited for her to see all of the different ways that she could wear her long brown tresses._

Jazz stared into the water over the edge of the cliff she had climbed to. She had first been staring over at Auradon, but the water was what she really came for. She was tired and now it was time to put an end to it. She pressed to fingers to her lips before pressing them to her mark.

_Jay sat in barely controlled excitement as he rode with Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and members of the Royal Guard. It was time to start a new life for him and his sister. He almost missed the feather like tingling of his birthmark. It was as if someone had placed a kiss on it._

_The limousine slowed to a stop right at the opening to the Isle as they noticed a small body standing alongside the edge. A chill of fear rushed through his veins. He didn’t even need the white hot searing pain of his mark to let him know exactly who that was standing on the edge. He ripped the door open and ran towards his baby sister. The baby cobra of their family._

_“Jazz,” her name ripped from his lips as he got closer to her._

Jazz took a deep breath as she tried to force herself to move off the cliff. She paid no mind to the limousine making its way into the Isle. She was numb to the pain of her birthmark searing against her skin. Her eyes flickered up to Auradon and she could just imagine her brother’s face. ~~Maybe we’ll meet again one day, Jay.~~

Jay was close to her and it didn’t matter as she moved barely an inch further. It was as if time slowed down as she began to move to walk away and out of his life forever. But he was close to her. Close enough to grab her arm and yank her away from the edge.

“Jazz,” he breathed out in relief. Immediately, her fingers went to his shirt and he could feel the tears spring from her eyes.

“Jay?” Jazz could hear the hope in her voice. She clutched tighter to her brother taking in the comforting feeling of him.

“It’s me, Naja. It’s me.” he whispered repeatedly into her hair as she only cried harder. _(When did it get so short?)_

“I thought you forgot about me,” she breathed. She could feel her birthmark slither and stretch across her body. He only tighten his grip at her words.

“I couldn’t forget if I tried.”


End file.
